1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more specifically to techniques for improving location services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks generally use 4th generation (4G) wireless technologies and are considered a next evolution for GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications). LTE builds on the 3GPP family including GSM, GPRS (General packet radio service), EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution), etc., and is an all-IP standard. LTE provides higher data transmission rates while efficiently utilizing the spectrum thereby supporting a multitude of subscribers than is possible with pre-4G spectral frequencies. LTE is all-IP permitting applications such as real time voice, video, gaming, social networking and location-based services. LTE networks may also co-operate with circuit-switched legacy networks and result in a seamless network environment and signals may be exchanged between traditional networks, the new 4G network and the Internet seamlessly.
LTE network also support location services and positioning. Positioning refers to a functionality that determines a geographical location of a target UE. Location services refer to any services based on or related to location information, which may include any information related to the location of a UE, e.g., measurements, a location estimate, etc. Often, it is desirable to find the location of a mobile, wireless or wired device for various reasons such as improved network performance, part of many services, emergency situations, and the like.
With respect to determining location of the UE in LTE networks, conventional LoCation Services (LCS) clients query locations for UE and communicate with, for example, Gateway Mobile Location Center(s) (GMLCs) in order to request the location of the UE. The GMLCs communicate with one or more additional nodes, which communicate with the UE, as necessary, to obtain a location estimate for the UE. The GMLC then returns the location estimate to the LCS client.
Although obtaining location via conventional LCS client requests/responses have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for improved location services that, for example, maintain one or more subscriber location databases for UE.